


Destiny

by Knighthawke90



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Gen, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Swordplay, Swords & Sorcery, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knighthawke90/pseuds/Knighthawke90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world a Young Emma has known for the last 21 years of her life is an illusion created by dark blood magic - the most forbidden kind. Desperate times forged desperate needs, and Emma was sent away to someday return and fulfill a prohpecy. Presumed dead by the evil forces that destroyed her family, Emma, alongside friends, embark on a quest back to the Enchanted Land to take back the Kingdom - and experience the pains of first love at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title may change...havent found the one yet haha

King David looked out over his kingdom; his left arm leaning against the stones that held the wall foundation. His right hand grazed the stubble around his face; he rubbed his weary eyes very aware how little rest he had. He couldn't rest after-all; not while his family was in danger. He knew their time was numbered, and he knew action had to be taken. The time for patience and waiting had suppressed; good could lose the battle against evil, despite their best efforts. The sky was dark, but clear. It vibrated with the billions of stars; the moon so enormous it actually shone over the kingdom, showing the small village below them and further more made the surrounding lake look like a sheet of glass. It was indeed a gorgeous, serene evening. On any other night, David would have enjoyed one like this; lately they were far and few between. Now his preoccupied mind lost sleep wondering how he would protect his family.

He slightly turned his head, his side eye caught his beautiful wife, Queen Mary Margaret, or as he nicknamed her, Snow, because of her beautiful pale skin that almost shone radiantly in sunlight, quietly rocking their new baby girl.

The King sighed. "Snow..."

"David, no. Not tonight, please. I'm not..." She could feel her voice tremble.

"Think of Emma. We have to get her out of here. If anything happens to her, if that evil beast gets her... I couldn't stand it. And I know you wouldn't live with yourself knowing we couldn't save her. I have an idea. It’s…going to be for the best my darling. But we will have to do it soon. We will have to say goodbye.”

“David…” Tears began to well up in the Queens’ eyes. This darling child had nothing to do with the war raging in their kingdoms; even less so with the war raging in their household. And yet, because of her innocence a wild fire of evil had begun to engulf their neighboring lands, soon to take them under the flames and destroy all that they love. 

“Nothing matters more to me than the safety of my family, Mary Marguerite. You know that. Whatever we have been through, you and Emma are my life. I will fight to keep you both safe. We both know if he gets his hands on her,” the Kings’ voice grew hoarse, his hands clenched into fists. He smashed them into the wall, the reverberations waking baby Emma with a start. The curves of her mouth tilted downwards and her eyes began to water.

The King’s eyes saddened with guilt. “It is time to say goodbye now, Snow. We cannot wait.”

The Queen kissed her daughter on her forehead. She stood up clutching the child, tugging the blanket around her. “Where are you bringing her?”

“I have a friend that will keep her. Its far from here, so far untouched by the evil plaguing the enchanted lands. He knows I'm coming, and when it is safe, well will return for her.”

"David what if she doesn't know about us?" The tears began to cascade down Snow's face. "How will she know us if we aren't there to tell her?"

David walked over to his cloak hanging on a rack. He opened and reached in to the interior pocket and pulled out a gold chain with a black pendant. He held it tightly to his chest and looked at his wife. "I had this made by the blue fairy. She enchanted fairy dust, so when all of this is over, Emma has to drink it in her tea, and she will have these memories." He noticed the panic start to take over Snow's face, so he quickly lifted his hand to continue, "It's a precaution just in case. I hope we never have to use it. We don't know how long this fight will last. We have to make the Enchanted Forest a safe home for our daughter again; and for our kingdom."

Snow glared at him, then turned away. She wrapped her small arms around herself. David sighed, defeated. He walked over to his Queen, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Just please trust me,” his fingers touched under her chin as he gently raised her face to meet her eyes, “I wouldn’t risk us. She is our daughter, Snow. Should something go wrong where we cannot,” the King stopped. He looked into his Queen’s terrified eyes, “If we cannot come back for her, then at least we may rest knowing she is safe, and when she is old enough, my friend will make sure she knows where she comes from.”

David kissed his wife on her forehead before walking over to the dresser and draping his cloak over his shoulders. He hoisted a belt with a sheath of his sword to his waist. The Queen glared idly at him. Minutes were left. She took in a deep breath and walked over to the weapon display picking up her husband’s treasured sword. She clasped the cold, gold-plated signature hilt, feeling the immense weight in her frail hands. She walked over to him, his mind elsewhere as he fastened his chest plate in place.

“Here,” she handed him the sword. “Be careful. Get her there safely. I want to see her again.” She said, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. David stopped and looked at his beautiful wife. She was too good to have deserved what was happening to them. Deep down, he knew what was to come. He took the sword and, to his left, slid it in its sheath securely fastened to his waist. He leaned over and softly kissed his wife on her cheek. It seemed a long moment passed before he had to back away. He touched her face and nodded to her. He walked to the crib and wrapped the blanket around his baby. He ran his fingers over the top of her head, fighting the tears building in his eyes. He couldn’t let his Queen see him cry. He couldn’t let her see how terrified he was for them all. He lowered himself and picked her up gently, cradling her close to his chest.

“Stay safe, Snow. I won’t be long. I’ll have guards by your door until I return. In the meantime please stay away from the windows. Do not look out for me; I don’t know if archers lay in waiting; or worse, if monsters are scouring the skies. Prepare our things, whatever you can, but as little and necessary as possible. When I return, the carriage will be ready to take us.”

“Let me kiss her head David, one last time.” He lowered himself so their child’s head was parallel to Snow. She kissed the princesses’ head, tears flowing more profusely wetting the child’s head. David kissed his Queen’s forehead and moved away from her. Without another word, he was out the door, guards closing it firmly behind him. The Queen fell to the ground, hands clasping her face, sobbing uncontrollably, far beyond the look of any gracious royal presence. The King could hear his wife’s sobs all the way down the corridor as he rushed to exit the castle. His heart had never hurt more than it did in that moment.

He hurried to the underground of the castle, followed by two of his most trusted companions. They ran through the winding halls, an easy maze for anyone who does not know their way around. They exited through a back doorway and into the horse stables. He hurried to his black steed, and jumped on her.

“Lance, I’m wondering if maybe you should stay back.” David said, adjusting his reign while holding Emma near his chest.

Sir Lancelot, an easy 6”3 even while on his horse, sat massive and imposing in his Knight’s Guard amour. He exchanged glances with their third companion, Prince Phillip, whose kingdom was also under siege.

“David, under good conscious I cannot let you go alone with a baby in your chest plate. If you get attacked how do you propose to protect yourself and the princess?” Lancelot protested.

“I’m worried to leave Snow here. The guards are strong, but not enough should we be attacked.”

“Rest easy, my friend. I will stay at the kingdom,” Prince Phillip said. “I have a battle plan strategy I would like to review before you return. I can be useful here.”

David nodded to his friend. “Be safe.”

“You need it more than we do.” The prince smiled. He tapped his friend’s arm and nodded they should be on their way. “Please, get her there safely.”


	2. Chapter 2

A sword flung through the air making a _swoosh_ sound, a head ducking and sliding before it could make impact. A young man swung around and lunged his own sword in the direction of his assailant. The assailant dodged the attack, rolled on the floor, and jumped up, one knee on the ground, other foot planted firmly, ready to strike. The young man stood ready, in position, his sword arm lifted slightly over his head, his other arm defending his waist. A side grin stumped the green-eyed, blond beauty before him.

He loosened his fighting position and lowered his sword to his side. Maintaining his sly grin, he arched his back in a stretch and mused, “My, my, Emma Swan, you’ve gotten much more limber since our last rumble.”

“Can’t say the same about you, August. You’re looking a little stiff, there.” Emma stood up on her feet and wiped the sweat from her forehead on her sleeve, while wiping away her hair from her face.

He laughed, tucking the sword into his belt. August walked over to his sister. “Okay, I’m hungry now. We go home, then?” He placed his arm over her shoulders, and they clumsily walked back towards Emma’s home.

She could see it in the distance from the clearing they sparred at. It was a quaint home, very big considering. They were the only home for a long while before they were close to a neighbouring village. Their father, Gipetto, was a famous carpenter and toy maker. For most of her life however, Emma remembered her father concentrating on welding steel for armour and weapons. He was gifted and talented, needless to say, it was not his passion. Her father was a good, peaceful man, wanting to stay clear from the battles Emma had grown up hearing about. Decent weapons and armour were running thin, therefore Gipetto played his part in trying to help. They’re home, evidently made mainly of wood and pure Oak, was a decent three story structure. A little far off, Gipetto constructed his work station into a welding station, however, despite difficult years, Gipetto never lost his passion for wood working.

August was the closest to a best friend Emma had ever had in her life. There weren’t exactly what you would call neighbouring families with children she had to play with growing up, except August. He was a decent six years older than her, and watched over her very carefully. Though neither would say out loud, Emma was the stronger and more fiercely battle-ready of the two. They grew up play fighting, wooden swords at first, and later unsharpened medal, Emma always being superbly more acute in her moves, as if it was bred in her blood, she just always somehow knew what to do. And that was just the sword play; then there was the magic.

The siblings walked up the dirt path that led to the front door of their home. Smoke was coming out from the chimney, meaning their father probably had dinner going. August led the way, his arm outstretched, he placed a hand on the door to open it, but stopped. Emma wasn’t paying attention and nearly cascaded into him before she noticed he hadn’t opened the door. His hand idly on it, his face stern.

“Aug - ”

“Shh,” he glared at her. He slightly turned his face to look at his sister. A wave of familiarity washed over him as he listened to the two voices inside. One he recognized was his father; the other one he didn’t. A childhood vague memory washed over him.

“Emma I think we should go,” his brow down, mumbling.

“Go where? Why?” Emma placed both her hands on her hips.

“Can you wait here for a moment?” He pushed the door open, and quickly closed it behind him before she could protest.

His father was indeed there, standing by the fire, his face deathly pale. Sitting at the kitchen dinner table was a man he did not recognize, and to his disbelief, a tiny blue fairy. He had heard rumors of strange creatures, magical beings, and sometimes worse, magical humans, from a distant land. He had never seen one before him.

Their conversation came to a halt when he entered.

The blue fairy flew up into the air and went beside him. “Oh, Pinocchio, you’ve certainly grown into a wonderful, young man! Your father has spoken so highly and proud of you. I am so happy you have turned out the way you did.”

August remained quiet. He looked at his father, who glared sternly at the fire. "Emma is outside."p>

The blue fairy turned and flew back onto the table. “Oh, Gipetto, you haven't told her yet? The King and Queen…”

“It was for her safety! What good would it have done to Emma to know what happened? What does it change anymore? We can let this go!”

“A lot of good you’ve done your land by not keeping your promise! How you gonna break the news to her that we need her to save it?” The smaller than average man at the table spoke, his voice rough.

“I kept my promise! The princess is alive and safe! I fulfilled my promise to the King and Queen!” Gipetto, who was a quiet man never known for raising his voice, snapped. August jumped at the tone his father took.

“The princess has no idea where she comes from! What her legacy is!” The man stood up abruptly, the chair knocking down behind him. “We don’t have time for this!”

“Calm down, Leroy. This will get sorted out,” the blue fairy spoke calmly. “You have fulfilled your promise to David, Gipetto. For that you know everyone in the Enchanted Land is grateful. Emma must came back with us. Have you still the fairy dust in the pendant?"

Gipetto looked at his son. “I just wanted to spare her the pain of knowing…” his voice trailed. He lowered his head raising his hand to rub his teary eyes.

“The pain of knowing what?” A voice from above made everyone jump. Emma stood at the top of the staircase. The room remained quiet.

“This has been a harsh day for everyone. The best we can do is bid you goodnight. Gipetto, I have to warn you, we will be back for Emma soon. Please, make sure you tell her.” The blue fairy broke the ice, and with a wave of her wand, she and Leroy disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, leaving a painful tension in a once peaceful home.


	3. Chapter 3

“And that, Emma, is how you came to us,” Gipetto spoke with a strain in his voice as he retold the story of Emma’s past. Emma sat at the table, arms crossed, processing.

“So, my life, all of this, is just a lie?” She said through clenched teeth.

Gipetto stood from his chair, shaking his head. “Of course not my child. I have raised you since you were an infant. As far as I am concerned, you are mine, as August is.”

Emma scoffed in remarking, “August? You mean a boy that was brought to life by magic as a puppet? How could you keep this from me for all of these years?”

Gipetto could feel his tired eyes water. “It was necessary. If the Dark One ever found…” his voice trailed; he walked towards the fireplace, running his black-stained hand through whatever grey hair was left. He rested his body against the fireplace, defeated.

“It was intended that when you were of age, you would return to the Enchanted Kingdom and reclaim your throne with the help of the Blue Fairy, the other fairies, and whoever allied with the Kingdom. You must understand, Emma, these were different times; different circumstances. After what happened to your parents, it wasn’t just the Enchanted Kingdom at risk anymore. It was our entire world. And the thought of sending you back into that all of these years later with no guidance and hardly any more battle ready help...The thought of something terrible happening to you as it happened with your parents and so many others...well...I couldn’t bare it.”

“Why didn't you tell me? Why didn’t I know about August?” Emma said with betrayal in her voice that broke Gipetto’s heart. He looked at her defeated, deeply wishing back their peaceful life.

“Magic then was, er, how can I say, more controlled? It was a beautiful part of the world and the universe when it would be handled with care and in the hands of those who could manipulate it for the greater good. However, once the original Dark One came to be some many, many years ago, magic was realized that it could be distributed to anyone who can channel the universe’s resources and then it grew out of control. Something so pure became something so twisted; and I made the conscious decision to raise you and August in a world that didn’t consist of magic.”

“Even though August was born from magic?” Emma snapped.

August sighed and touched her shoulder. “Try and understand, Emma. You are royal blood, and we could have been killed if they discovered you. It was a small sacrifice to make to ensure you were safe and stayed alive.”

Emma stood up rapidly from her seat, sending it falling backwards on the floor. “Right! No pressure! I can’t believe this. I need a minute,” waving her hands in the air and turning to walk right out of the house, leaving August and Gipetto behind. August shot a harboring look of anger at his father, and followed calling out Emma’s name behind her.

“Wait, please!” He panted running to catch up to her.

Emma stopped abruptly, turning to yell, “Of all people, I never would have expected you to lie to me!”

August took a deep breath and nodded, “Yes, I know. You’re absolutely right. I regret this and hated every single minute of my life having this giant secret that I have had to hide from you.” He looked at her with deep sincerity in his regret. “All my life, aside from being my sister, you’ve been my best friend. I wasn’t thinking about how this would hurt you, I was thinking about how it had saved you and has kept you alive all of these years.”

Emma paced energetically, fighting back the tears as hard as she could. She wanted to say something, but was afraid they would begin to fall uncontrollably if she did.

“Please try and understand,” August said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. “This was to save you.”

Emma scoffed, shoving off his hand. “So now what? I’m just supposed to travel to some land I have barely heard anything about besides ‘it’s terribly dangerous’, and what? Battle some who-knows-how-powerful mage thing?” Emma mocked in disbelief. “And I’m expected to win on top of that? How do you expect I do that?”

August shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know. But we will figure this all out together. I will be with you every step of the way. No matter what this takes, I will not leave you to face this alone.” He placed both his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to keep her still and catch her eyes. He looked deeply into them and smiled in his kind of big brother way. “I promise.”

Emma sighed, her eyes welling with tears. “I guess. We both know I’m better with a sword anyway.”

“Exactly,” August laughed. He placed his arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go back, and we can discuss this and figure out what our next steps are. I’m sure the plan isn’t to throw you in blindly, but I don’t know more to this story besides what was necessary.” Emma sighed and nodded, leading the way back towards their home.

“What do you know about this kingdom?” Emma asked, purposefully walking slowly.

“Not much, to be quite honest. I have vague memories of the castle from when I was small, perhaps my earliest of memories. It’s been a long time. I know Father laments quite a bit when you aren’t around of better days and balls at the castle at the time of King Snow and the Queen when they had their first child, Snow White. That was your mother.”

Emma felt her heart swell at the words your mother, like the possibility of a female nurture in her life was foreign; considering she spent her entire life raised by Gipetto and August as her only friend. She tried to conceive the idea of herself as a newborn baby, living in a giant castle, the heir to some grand kingdom, around her mother and father, growing up as royalty. She almost shuddered at the thought, unable to imagine herself as some dainty princess. Still, as much as she loved and adored her adoptive family, deep down Emma always felt like a part of her was missing, as if there was more to her story and she felt it so deep down within her sometimes it pained her. As she got older, she learned to suppress the yearning for more. Once she decided to accept her fate, the blue fairy appeared in her kitchen and rocked her world upside down.

“But I was right,” Emma whispered to herself lost in her own thoughts.

“What?”August interrupted Emma out of her mind. She shook her head and said nothing as they walked back into the house. Gipetto was no longer in the home now, though they could hear in the distance the faint hammering and sharpening of steel. Emma and August mutually looked at each other.

“I should go speak to him,” Emma said breaking the silence.

“Why don’t you get some rest,” August suggested instead. “It’s dark and it's been one kind of a day. We can come back to this tomorrow?”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep,” Emma said in almost a whisper. “My mind feels like it's buzzing,” she raised her hands near her head and mimicked the feeling. “Like there’s not one thought I can just separate and focus on and logically understand.”

August nodded. “I can’t pretend to imagine how you’re feeling. Do what you think is best. I’m just you’re about fed up of having people decide things for you.”

Emma looked at her brother and realized he was right. Her entire fate had been predetermined before she had even been allowed to decide what it was she wanted for herself. She decided August was right and that she would just go to her room and take some time to think. She bid him goodnight and walked up the staircase, towards her room, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and laid down, looking up at the ceiling.

“Maybe tomorrow I will seek out the fairy and understand,” she whispered to herself.

A light suddenly filled the room, then a blue glitter seemed to take shape, and before she knew it, a tiny woman in a blue dress was fluttering in her room with blue light outlining her body. Emma sat up on her bed quickly, eyes wide.

“Good evening, Emma,” she spoke, her voice soft like a distant song. “You called for me, and I have appeared before you.”

“Yeah, I, uh, was thinking more like tomorrow, though” Emma said nervously, “So I had some time to wrap my head around this.”

The blue fairy smiled apologetically. “This must be very confusing for you, my dear child. This initially was not a part of the plan. You’re life was not meant to be hidden away from you. I hope you understand that,” the fairy dropped on her bed and sat beside Emma. Emma realized she was barely the size of a cat. “Does my size make you uncomfortable, dear?”

“Oh, no, no, not at all,” Emma stammered. “I’ve just never seen anything like this before.”

“You mean anything magical?” the fairy said, and Emma nodded. “Your brother was born through pure magic, as you were born through pure love. Both one in the same driving forces,” her voice saddened as she was reminiscing. “Once upon a time it wasn’t always so complex.”

“So I’ve heard,” Emma spoke with slight sarcasm. “So, what happens now? What does all of this have to do with me?”

“You must return to the Enchanted Lands. It will be a long arduous journey, child. You will be going up against many strong foes - magic, human, and creature alike.”

“How exactly am I supposed to beat that? I’m just…” Emma lifted her arms in defense, outlining herself. “I’m just, you know,” she paused, “Me.”

The fairy shook her head.”Oh, no dear. Your father was one of the greatest swordsman alive, a true champion in his blood. Your mother was the kindest soul, the fairest of them all. Their story was truly one of pure, true love. Born of that kind of force, you are more than, as you say, ‘just you’. You are so powerful in your own way. It is in your genes. Tell me, child, have you the pendant?”

Emma was thoughtful, then stood up and walked over to her drawer, opening one of the small doors, and taking out a necklace and a pendant on it. Emma lifted in the air and the fairy smiled.

“Good. That sand inside of it is magical fairy dust. You were born with magic in your blood. Before we transported you into this world with Gipetto and Pinocchio, we stripped your magic so as you got older you wouldn’t have any circumstances you wouldn’t be able to explain. Alas, it was not meant to last so long. This fairy dust is your magic and your way back into our world.”

Emma gawked momentarily as she attempted to process this. Everything was becoming bigger than she had initially chosen to accept. “I’m magical?” she began to laugh, slightly uncontrolled. “This has to be a dream. I can’t believe this is happening. So how does this work? I just throw it into the air and ‘poof’ I’m back where it all started?”

The blue fairy giggled. “Not quite. There’s a process, we could say a ritual I must complete with the dust that will open a dimension and will allow you to transport into our realm. It is also very important to understand, once back in our world, you will be naturally yourself: you will react differently to things and situations. Sometimes magic might come out of you that you cannot control nor did you summon, so just be prepared. Times have changed, and not for the best. Evil tends to lurk behind every corner. As far as the kingdom is concerned, however, you are dead. So no one is expecting you to suddenly appear.”

Emma took in a deep breath. All her life she felt as if there was an empty page to her she couldn’t quite read, and now, she understood why. She was terrified, but she also knew what had to be done. She had to go.

“When do I leave?” She spoke sternly.

The blue fairy eyed her carefully before saying, “We can go tomorrow.”


End file.
